When a Friend in Need
by romanov16
Summary: After Anakin goes more than a few days without sleep, Obi Wan takes it upon himself to bring the younger man to his senses. Set in the Clone Wars Era.


Friendship is a single soul existing in two insane minds -Corellian proverb

* * *

"Still here Anakin?" came the wry observation of Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, as he walked down from the viewing deck of the _Resolute_ to stand besides his positively _bedraggled_ former apprentice. The younger man's shoulders were slumped, his hair was tousled, and his tunics bore wrinkles as prominent as sand dunes of Tatooine. But most disturbing of all to Obi Wan was the absents of light in his friend's normally indomitable gaze.

While Anakin Skywalker had never been (nor would be) particularly tidy, and only in the past decade becoming reasonable sanitary -son of a desert world that he was, Anakin had been repulsed at the idea that water, which he had been raised to considered almost a liquid gold, could be used to wash regularly, and would stubbornly go for days without a bath...much to the dismay of everyone possessing a moderate sense of smell- he now looked as though a pod-racer had done a few laps over him.

"When was the last time you slept?" Obi Wan asked in the teasing manner of an older brother, a role he was well acquaintance with after having been saddled (at first reluctantly, and then happily) with a headstrong boy who had an unfortunate habit of wandering off.

He said it in this manner knowing well that Anakin would not accept the concern put any other way. The inquire was mere courtesy, and both men knew it.

If one were to judge from the dark circles under Anakin's eyes, the Jedi Master would be willing to hazard a guess and assume that this would be the third sleep cycle the Hero Without Fear had spend without rest. This week alone that is. Hmm...the holozines may have to change that title...

For his part, the Knight merely released a sigh as he straighten up from his pervious position of being hunched over the shimmering blue galactic holo map.

"I'll sleep after we find Grievous," he announced grimly. _So potentially never then,_ Obi Wan thought drily, as his old friend continued to talk.

"Clone intelligent spotted him in the Balmor system, but that was _weeks_ ago," Anakin explained in a tone laced with frustration...and an edge of un-absolved grief, tainting the Force with a coppery flavored tang. "Then he vanished."

Obi Wan felt his heart sink a bit. Balmor...

Well that explained it.

The planet Balmor was one that both took from and provided for it's people. Provided in the valuable fuel that flowed in strong veins beneath it's surface.

But it took by means of the famines that habitually crippled it. It was these two reasons combined that had led to it more recent devastation.

Due to being stricken by drought once again, the Balmori had agreed to sell it's fuel to the Republic, when before it had stubbornly remained neutral. Two Jedi had thus been promptly sent to oversee the signing of the treaty...one of them being Knight Leo Ar'che, a close comrade from Anakin's Padawan days.

The two had been quiet a pair, meaning that they were responsible for more than a couple of their master's gray hairs. (And to this day, no other Padawan Learners had come close to matching the number of pranks the two had managed to successfully pull; and Obi Wan prayed no one ever did, least only the outer Temple walls be left standing.)

But back to the matter at hand...at the battle of Balmor, Grievous had not give the locals the respect of even setting his troops on the ground. Instead the cyborg had merely bombed the factories that mined the fuel, which in turn had ignited fires that consumed whole cities, and the people within them. Including Ar'che.

All this had happen only a few standard days ago, and as far as Obi Wan could tell, Anakin had not yet allowed himself to properly let go of his childhood friend. Instead the volatile man had chosen to unleash all his energy on apprehending his murderer. Obi Wan almost _pitied_ Grievous if the monster was captured when Anakin was in this state of mind...

But now was not the time to confront the younger Jedi on the subject. Not when it was clearly playing over and over in his mind (the Council had already seen to _that_ pleasant task).

It was time to lighten the mood.

"Well unlike you, maybe he's getting some much needed _rest,_ " Obi Wan hinted with emphasis, one that only gained merit when Anakin's loyal and feisty R2 unit tweeted in agreement.

The corner of Anakin's mouth twitch. Then it turned up into a nexus-like grin. The Force now shone with warmth, like an old quilt wrapped around their shoulders, comfortable and familiar.

"Subtle master," he teased back, in a _perfected_ imitation of an annoying younger brother. " _Very_ subtle."

Obi Wan spread his hands in an innocent gesture. "I try. After all, not _all_ Jedi go jumping in feet first, brains seconds, while expecting to come out intact."

Anakin would have retorted, but Duty called again, in the form Admiral Yulareen and Clone Commander Cody. Thankfully nothing to taxing to deal with.

"Don't worry Anakin," Obi Wan assured his friend, "If General Grievous comes anywhere near this quadrant we'll know it."

Anakin released a slow breath, clearly attempting to rid his body of negative feeling in that exhaled. "We'll I guess that one less thing for me to worry about," he murmured, rubbing his eyes.

The older Jedi threw his brother-in-arms a weary sideways glance. "Anakin, you _cannot_ save everyone. You'll drive yourself -or more likely me- to madness if you attempt to. "

His mouth pressed into a hard line, Anakin's gaze was as steely as his reply. "That doesn't mean I can't try."

Obi Wan heaved out an exaggerated sigh. "There is no _try_ old Padawan mine, only _do_."

The serious mood broken once again, Anakin rolled his eyes. "Why do I have the feeling that you'll be lecturing me from your grave?"

"Probably because you'll still be in need of them," Obi Wan shot back smoothly. Before the banter could continued, a soft ping rang out- signally the beginning of the next sleep shift. "Now then. It's time both of us got some shut eye."

"But-" Anakin immediately began to protest.

"There is no _but_ , Anakin-"

"Only _do?_ "

That earned the younger man a surprisingly dignified stink eye. "As a matter a fact yes. _Do_ get some sleep. In the unlikely event that something happens in the next half hour, one of the officer can come and fetch us."

It was a mark of just how tired the younger Jedi truly was that he didn't put up much of a fight. Five shot minutes later, both Generals were in the tube-lift, heading down to their quarters.

"By the way Anakin, how are things with _your_ new Padawan?" Obi Wan asked innocently, as they drooped from one floor to the next.

Anakin grimaced. "It hasn't been entirely easy Master."

"Oh indeed?" Obi Wan exclaimed, one hand raising to stroke his beard- while contently hiding his smile. "Do tell."

The younger man shrugged helplessly. "Don't get me wrong. Ahsoka's a great kid. And I'm sure she'll be a great Jedi...but she just so _difficult_ sometimes. So Bantha-headed _stubborn."_

" _Do_ tell."

Running an agitated hand through his hair, Anakin was more than happy to comply.

"I tried to break her out of using that stupid reverse grip she's so used to, and it nearly ended in a screaming match!" he cried out. "Doesn't she know I'm just trying to help her? Why dose she have to fight me on _every-single-thing_?"

Suddenly sensing his Master's clear mirth, it was Anakin's turn to give out a scorching stink eye. "Your enjoying this aren't you?"

Obi Wan's eyes twinkled. "Oh no, never. It's hardly the Jedi way to take pleasure in another's misery...however, we _are_ allowed to appreciate the fact that the Force has a sense of humor...and sense of justice."

"Ha ha," Anakin said drily. "Very funny-"

But the rest of his come back was cut off when the tube-lift came to abrupt halt. Caught off guard, both Jedi had to steady their feet. "Anakin, what in the blaze's is going on?" Obi Wan asked calmly.

His old friend scowled, and began pushing buttons. "Ah, this old piece of junk is just malfunctioning again."

Obi Wan's eyebrows raised. "This had happen before?"

"Three times," Anakin confirmed sourly as he finally slapped the controls in irritation. "And it takes _forever_ to fix it."

"Well unfortunately our schedule does not allow us to be here _forever_. There has to be someway to get this thing moving-"

"Not any quick way Master," Anakin grumbled. "And why even bother? It will just brake down again..."

The sentence trailed off as an idea sprung to life in the younger man's mind- one that resounded in the older man's consciousness.

Obi Wan firmly shook his head. "No Anakin."

"Master-"

"Absolutely not."

"Master it's a win-win situation," the Jedi Knight protested taking his saber from his belt and twirling it in his hand. "If I cut us out of here, then we'll be free, and the GAR would have to replace it with a lift that _works_."

"Anakin, a Jedi does not cause unneeded destruction-"

"Not even for the greater good?" Anakin contoured as his blade ignited with a _snap-hiss._ "Now move aside please."

Obi Wan's shoulders shagged as he shuffled a few paces to the right.

"Why do I even bother?" he muttered. Making a sweeping gesture, he added, "Try not to take anyone's arm off."

"Can do," Anakin said with a feral smirk, as he plunged the blade into the door and the one beyond it. In less than two minutes a perfect circle had been made and the Jedi, always considerate, used the Force to pull it inward to make certain none of the slaked jawed shiny clones, or the amused veterans, standing on the other side were injured.

Since it was his ship, Anakin steeped out first. "At ease men," he ordered. "There's nothing to see here."

"Y-yes sir."

"Return to your duties."

"Right away sir."

With that they hasted away. Obi Wan called after them. "I do apologized. It just that we're-"

But at that point the clones were gone.

Beaming, Anakin let out a yawn and proceeded to stroll away to his quarters. "Well, I'll see ya in half an hour Obi Wan."

"Oh _Anakin_ ," Obi Wan bemoaned. "You are going to be the death of me."

Anakin chuckled, having heard this complained to many times to be upset by it. "Well at least you of had a interesting life."

And Obi Wan had to admit, he wouldn't change it for anything in the galaxy.

* * *

 **Reviews make me happy, so tell me what you thought and I'll update sooner.**

 **So how did I do with Anakin and Obi Wan? With their banter? Let me tell you these boys are fun to write!**


End file.
